


Fate

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Fics for Pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Mr. Smith knows that he will never escape his fate





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This poem loosely follows the rules of a haiku

**picture # 1**

The shed in the woods,  
hidden between age-old trees.  
So long forgotten.

His secret refuge.  
The only place he feels safe.  
No pain. No dark dreams.

Not the booming voice  
in his head, tormenting him.  
Short, peaceful moments.

But he knows too well,  
this will not last forever.  
His fate is waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> written for picture_prompt_fun // picture #1


End file.
